Christmas in Mainframe, Part 2
by Draka Dracula
Summary: The Mainframers move to the P.O. to protect Dot and Jo Ann.


Dot had. Her eyes glowed and she reached out her hand and squeezed Jo Ann's.  
Between us, Dot? Jo Ann asked mentally. And if Bob knows, ask him to keep it a secret, too. I want to be sure it's true before I tell anyone else.  
Dot scanned Bob's thoughts. He hasn't a clue...I will keep your secret, Jo...  
Thank you, Jo Ann smiled at her "sister".  
Dot smiled back.  
"BBRRIINNGG!" the vid-phone suddenly rang.   
"I'll get it!" Dot stood up, "You guys carry on..."  
"Okay," Jo Ann smiled. She looked nerviously at Wild Card.  
Dot openned the vidwindow and picked up the phone.   
"This is Dot Matrix; go..."  
"Is Jo Ann Montgomery there? This is Doctor Pedia."  
"Yes she is --Jo Ann-- its for you..."  
"Okay." Jo Ann got up and went to the phone/vid-window.  
"Yes, this is she..."  
"Ma'am...the results are in."  
"And..." Jo Ann was really nervious, now.  
"You're pregnant, ma'am..."  
"Yes, thank you, Doctor Pedia..." Jo Ann could barely contain her excitement. After talking a little more, Jo Ann said good-bye and hung up. In a daze, she went back to the sofa and sat down next to Wild Card.  
"What is it?" the bounty hunter asked.  
"How am I going to put this?" Jo Ann asked. She took a deep breath, then looked over to Bob and Dot. "Bob, Dot; When you're finished with that book, could I borrow it, please? I'm going to need it." Jo Ann waited for their reactions.  
Dot squealed in delight and hugged Jo Ann.  
Jo Ann hugged her back.  
"You're --" Wild Card was stunned.  
"Dot's not the only one that's going to have a baby!" Jo Ann grinned at her husband.  
"That's what I thought you meant..." Wild Card blinked a couple of times. "This is good..."  
Jo Ann smiled and kissed him. She stroked his cheek where the stubble beard that tickled her when Wild Card nuzzled her neck grew.  
"Congradulations...Daddy," she whispered to him.  
"Same to you, 'Mom'...I can't believe this..."  
"You'd better! Couldn't have been done without you!" Jo Ann laughed. Matrix had sat down on the sofa on the other side of Jo Ann, just as stunned and dazed as Wild Card. Bob had come forward to kneel in front of her.  
"Congratulations; both of you," he smiled gently.  
"Thanks, Bob," Jo Ann smiled. She hugged him and kissed his cheek.  
"Yeah, thanks, bro," Wild Card whispered, still dazed at the news. He shared a hand-clasp with his brother. Jo Ann turned to Matrix on the other side of her.  
"Congrats; guys..." Matrix grinned.  
"Thanks," Jo Ann smiled. She hugged and kissed the big man, too. Wild Card clasped hands with him.  
AndrAIa kissed Wild Card's and Jo's cheeks.  
Jo Ann exchanged the gestures of affection, then turned to Turbo and Monitor.  
"Well; Ah guess you're off active duty for a while..."  
"I was wondering about that," Jo Ann sighed. "But it's for the best. Guardian work is dangerous, and I can't put my little one in danger. How long, though? Obviously, however long it takes to have the baby, but how long after that will I be off active duty?"  
"As long as ya need." Monitor had slipped forward and hugged the parents to be.  
Jo Ann and Wild Card hugged her back.   
"I don't know how long I'll need. I'll probibly want to get back on duty as soon as possible. I guess it'll depend on when I feel like starting back."  
"This is a happy event...can you please stop talking shop?" Monitor asked.  
"We'll deside when the time comes, and...oh dear!" Jo Ann gasped.  
"What?"  
"The virals! If they found out about the baby...and Dot's too..." Jo Ann looked worriedly at Dot.  
Dot's hands flew protectively to her abdomen, "Sweet User!" she whispered; her face paling.  
"Oh, Dot...what are we going to do?" Jo Ann ran to her.  
Dot was shaking, "Whatever we have to, to keep this from them..."  
"In a few --minutes-- that won't be easy!" Jo Ann reminded her. "How long does it take for sprites to give birth?"  
"Eight minutes..." Dot told her.   
"And Users normally take six to nine months --or minutes, in your time," Jo Ann said.  
Dot looked anguished.  
"Anyone have any suggestions?" Jo Ann asked.  
"We should stay in the PO..." Dot told her.   
"Under very heavy guard...very heavy. Like maybe a platoon of Guardians..." Jo Ann let a nervious and frightened laugh escape her.  
"I hear ya..." Dot agreed.  
"I'll stay by ya every nano, darlin!" Wild Card declared. "No viral is gonna get my wife or my baby!"  
"I hear you" Bob agreed.  
"Turbo, I hate to ask, but can you take Zena back to the SC and put her under someone else's tutoriage?" Jo Ann asked.  
"No problem..."  
"Thanks, Uncle Turbo," Jo Ann smiled, remembering to use the title.  
"And he will send that platoon of Guardians, Jo Ann," Monitor said.  
Turbo smiled, "How'd ya guess?"  
"I know you, [love]," Monitor smiled. "You won't let the virals get to Jo Ann or Dot."  
Turbo smiled. It was nice to have someone who could predict him.  
"Anything else we need to do?" Jo Ann asked.   
"I don't know..." Dot sighed.  
"What's happening, Hack?" Slash asked.  
"Dot and Jo Ann are going to have babies, Slash," Hack answered.  
"Oh. But where are they going to get babies?"  
"The babies will come from them!"  
"Oh. Won't the virals try to get the babies?"  
"Yes. That's why Dot and Jo Ann are going to live at the PO."  
"Oh. Won't they need guards?"  
"Turbo's going to send a lot of Guardians to protect them."  
"Oh. What about us?"  
"Yeah, they'll have us, too."  
Dot smiled in spite of her mood; Hack and Slash were always good to keep her from getting too morose.  
"Yeah, we'll need you guys, too," Jo Ann grinned. Hack and Slash were very sweet. Not too bright, but sweet.  
Dot reached out her hand and squeezed Jo Ann's shoulder. It wasn't good; the two women Dash had sworn to delete, both vulnerable  
Jo Ann gripped Dot's hand on her shoulder.  
"We'll get through this, Dot," she said. "We have some of the best protection anyone can get. And I can add the Totems to the mix. They certainly won't let us and the babies come to harm. I just wish I could add Shadow. He would be really helpfull right about now."  
Dot smiled at the attempt to comfort her.  
"Ah'll definatly be thar ta protect ya. Anybody who wants ta git ya'll or them babies has ta go through tha Mouse!. And nobody gits through tha Mouse!" Mouse brandished her new sword defensivly.  
Dot laughed, "Thanks, Mouse!"  
"No, problem, sugahs!" Mouse grinned. She looked toward Ray.  
"Yes, m'luv?"  
"Anything ya want ta add, hon?" Mouse asked.  
"I'm with ya; of course!! Ya know that!"  
"Ah, know. Jest wanted ta hear ya say it. Help reassure Dot an' Jo," Mouse smiled.  
"Just call, ladies; I'm there..." the Surfer grinned.  
"Thanks, Ray!" Jo Ann laughed.  
Dot smiled at him.  
"Maybe we should move the party to the PO, now," Matrix suggested. "We can slip through a portal and be there quickly, if Bob will provide one."  
Bob nodded and formed the portal; placing a carry bubble around the tree and presents  
Wild Card, with help from Matrix, carefully guided Jo Ann through the portal as if she was a porecilian doll. Bob and AndrAIa did the same for Dot. The others flanked them, forming a protective sheild around the mothers-to-be.  
Arriving at the PO, Dot felt safer -- it was her element  
Wild Card and Matrix guided Jo Ann to a couch. They sat down, one on each side, as if guarding her. Matrix even had his hand on Gun, just in case. Wild Card had Logo ready. Behind them, AndrAIa had her trident and nails poised. Little Andri had her crossbow and nail's ready, too. Even little Enzo and Frisket was ready for battle.  
"Relax guys. This is the safest place in Mainframe..." Dot smiled.  
"And this is a party!" Jo Ann grinned at her guards.  
"It was..." Matrix growled.  
"Yeah...Sorry, guys," Jo Ann sighed. "If I hadn't mentioned the virals..."  
"Don't worry -- we were getting careless  
"And you warned us of a great danger," Matrix said. "If you hadn't said anything about the virals, we may not of thought about them until it was too late."  
"Yeah, darlin'. That was a big help to us all," Wild Card agreed, kissing her.  
"Even off duty, your Guardian protocals are still at work," Bob grinned.  
"Workaholic," Dot teased.  
"Look who's talking!" Jo Ann laughed, teasing back.  
Dot poked her tongue out.  
Jo Ann returned the gesture.  
"Oh, ladies!" Matrix laughed. "Let's not start that, again!"   
"Why not?" Dot demanded.  
"Yeah," Jo Ann said. "We need to start having fun again!"  
"We do!" Dot agreed.  
"So, what are we going to do, now?" Jo Ann smiled.  
"Let have Christmas here!" AndrAIa smiled.  
"Isn't that what we are having?" little Enzo asked. He moved over to the tree to help continue handing out the presents. Andri moved to stand beside him.  
"Lets do it, Enzo!" Andri smiled.  
"Okay! Anytime you and Bob are ready, Dot, we are!" little Enzo grinned.  
"Go on; you pick this time," Dot smiled.  
Little Enzo picked up a gift and Andri did the same.  
"This one is to Bob from Wild Card," Enzo said.  
"And this one is to Matrix from Jo Ann," said Andri. The children gave the gifts to the people reciveing them.  
Bob smiled and opened the gift.  
In his hands, Bob held an ebony-wood acoustic guitar with gold and pearl inlays. His name was written in holographic glitter along the bottom.  
"It's beautiful!! Wow!"  
"Glad you like, it, bro!" Wild Card grinned. "Jo Ann helped me pick it out!"  
"Its really great!! Thanks, guys!"  
"You're welcome, Bob!" Jo Ann smiled.  
Bob hugged them both.  
"Now, we get to get you sheet music for birthdays and Christmas!" Jo Ann teased him. "I wonder how you would sound singing Country-Western?"  
Dot smiled "He'd sound great singing Viral propaganda!"  
"Let's not even joke about virals, Dot!" Jo Ann shuddered. The virals were a constant danger.  
"Sorry..."  
Meanwhile, Matrix had openned his gift. He held a book on old west guns and gunslingers.  
A smile crept across his face. "Neat! Thanks!"  
"Glad you like it, Matrix," Jo Ann smiled. "I thought you might like it, since you enjoyed the song 'Big Iron' so much."  
"Its great!! Thanks! 'DrAIa --look at this!"  
"That's nice, but who is this man on the front?" AndrAIa asked.  
"Jo Ann?" Matrix asked.  
"Bat Masterson. He was a great lawman and gunfighter in the old west," Jo Ann smiled, when Matrix showed her the front of the book. "There's lots of great stories about the old gunfighters. You might even find the story of the Gunfight at the OK Corral, a very famous gunfight."  
"Intersting..." the renegade started leafing through the book.  
"I thought you would find it interesting," Jo Ann smiled. "I wasn't sure of what else to get you."  
"He's hard to buy for," AndrAIa agreed.  
"I thought of Gun, and then I thought of how much he reminds me of Clint Eastwood. That lead me to westerns. When I saw that book, about guns and the old west, something clicked. I decided to get it. I'm glad he likes it," Jo Ann smiled.  
AndrAIa smiled at her, "He likes it obviously..."  
"Well, we now have a catagory for stuff to get for him: Westerns and the old west!"  
"Yeah!"  
"You should read up on Judge Roy Bean, Matrix!" Jo Ann laughed. "'The Law West of the Pecos', he was sometimes called!"  
"Mmhmmm..." Matrix barely looked up from his book.  
"Hmmm...future books to get him: The Native Americans; The Railroad; The Gold Rush; and any other books we can find," Jo Ann giggled.  
"Mental note taken!" AndrAIa smiled.  
"And let's not forget movies!" Bob added. He gave Andri a gift to give Wild Card. "It's from Jo Ann," he told her.  
"What's this, love?" Wild Card asked and unwrapped the gift.  
"Something I saw that I thought you would like," Jo Ann smiled.  
In Wild Card's hands was a silver and turquoise wolf necklace.  
"Its gorgeous, love!" He placed it around his neck and kissed her.  
"I thought it suited you. Wolves are one of my favorite animals," she smiled, kissing him back. She thought of Moonsong, her chrome-wolf totem.  
"I love it,!"  
Bob smiled and gave Enzo a gift to hand out. "From Wild Card to Jo Ann," he said.  
Wild Card grinned at her as Enzo passed her the gift.  
"Now, what could this be," Jo Ann smiled as she openned the present.  
"Open it and find out, darlin'..."  
Carefully, Jo Ann openned the box. Inside was a beautiful long dress. It was white, with delicate leaves stitched in gold thread all over it. On the shoulders, at the waist, and along the neckline, were prism blossoms. There was a matching hair ribbon and matching low-heel shoes.  
"Oh, Wild Card! It's beautilful!" Jo Ann hugged Wild Card tightly.  
"Go put it on," he grinned.  
"Now?"  
"Sure. I'd like to see you in it. And pretty soon, it won't fit for about nine minutes."  
"Okay," Jo Ann giggled and left for the next room to change.  
"What a beautiful dress, Wild Card," Dot smiled. "You have exquisite taste..."  
"I saw the prisom blossoms on it. It's her favorite flower. I thought she would look incrediably beautiful in it," the bounty hunter smiled.  
"She will.."  
Jo Ann came out of the room.   
Wild Card looked up at her, "User; you're breath-taking..."  
"Thank you, love," Jo Ann smiled. She turned around in a circle to show off the gown.  
"He's right..." Matrix grinned.  
Jo Ann stopped twirling and looked at her feet. "I'm glad you remembered to get low-heeled shoes. I can't walk worth a clay null in high-heels."  
Dot chuckled.  
"Look all you can, fellas," she teased. "Pretty soon, all you'll see Dot and me in is maternity clothes!"  
Dot groaned, "Don't remind me!"  
"We gotta get some soon, Dot. Our clothes won't fit us while we have these babies. Which reminds me: How are we going to prepare for the babies and keep it a secret?"  
"With great difficulty..."  
"Maybe your business contacts can help," Jo Ann suggested.  
"That's an idea..."  
"Well, hold that thought for when you can use it. Let's get back to the party. As for me, I need to reboot into my other clothes. I don't want to get this dress messed up. Thank you again for the lovely gift, love," Jo Ann kissed Wild Card on the lips. Then, she tapped her icon. Her sweats, jeans, and sneakers reappeared on her.  
"Still lovely..." Wild Card smiled.  
Jo Ann laughed and sat down beside him. She snuggled close, giggling and patting and rubbing her abdomen.  
Wild Card wrapped his arms around her and held her.  
"I love you," she whispered. "I can say that zillions of times, and each and every time, I would be sinciere." She nuzzled his neck for a change.  
"Ditto, darlin'..."  
"How does it feel when I nuzzle your neck, love?" She asked. "It always tickles me when you nuzzle my neck. How does my nuzzling feel?"  
"It tickles to an extent -- but it makes me feel warm inside..."  
"Just like when you nuzzle me..." Jo Ann smiled at her husband.  
He nodded.  
"I love nuzzling you --and being nuzzled by you," she grinned.  
"Like I said -- ditto"  
Pressing her lips to his, she gave him a long, warm kiss.  
Wild Card returned the kiss; carressing her face with his hands  
"Don't tell me ya'll are goin' for another record!?" Mouse laughed.  
Turbo groaned softly and buried his face in Monitor's hair, "Tell me when they're done..."  
Slowly, gently, Wild Card and Jo Ann parted, breathless.  
"Everybody..." Wild Card panted, "is...a...comedian..."  
"And a critic..."  
"Yeah," Jo Ann agreed, also panting.  
Dot chuckled.  
Little Enzo and Andri seemed impatiant. They wanted to make some more deliveries. They were also hoping for some more gifts for themselves, as well.  
Dot handed Andri and Enzo parcels. "For you two -- from Turbo and Monitor..."  
Delighted, the children ripped into the presents.  
"Oh, neat!"  
"ALPHANUMERIC!"  
"What is it, guys?" Jo Ann asked, smiling at the kids.  
Inside where boxes with a picture of two little sprites in Guardian Uniform on them.  
"What are they?" Bob grinned.  
"Dress-ups!" Andri squealed  
"Guardian dress-ups!" little Enzo grinned.  
"Oh neat!" Bob grinned, "I had one of those as a kid!"  
"Kinda like, pre-Guardian Academy practice, huh?" Jo Ann grinned. She looked over to Bob, then back at the children. "Hey, Andri...what's that with your's?"  
"Ohmi!" the little game-sprite grinned. "It's a toy keytool!"  
"Well, little Enzo got one when Bob an' Dot came back from thar honeymoon. Monitor an' Ah desided that if we were goin' ta git ya both tha same thing, we had better make it fair, an' git Andri a toy keytool, too," Turbo grinned.  
"Thank you both!" Andri smiled.  
"Yer welcome, kids," Turbo still grinned at them.  
Monitor hugged them both.  
Andri then went to Turbo and hugged him.  
Turbo hugged the little girl back.  
"Have you given your keytools names, kids?" Bob grinned. "I did mine, when I had a toy keytool. I named it, 'UNIX'."  
"ALPHANUMERICBOB!CANICALLMINEUNIXTOO?" Enzo asked.  
"Sure, Enzo!" Bob laughed. "What are you going to call yours, Andri?"  
"Hmmm...maybe Mirabilis?"  
"Huh?" little Enzo looked at her in askence.  
"Mirabilis.." Andri smiled.  
"Who --or what-- is 'Mirabillis'?" he asked.  
"Mirabilis was a friend of mine in the game..."  
"Okay. Let's call her 'Mira', for short," little Enzo suggested.  
"That's what I used to call my friend, too..." Andri grinned.  
"Alphanumeric!" he grinned back at her.  
Andri hugged him  
"Aww...Andri..." he grinned and blushed.  
She giggled at him.  
"Ready for more deliveries?" Bob asked.  
"C'n we put our Guardian suits on first?"  
"Okay, go ahead!" Bob laughed.   
The kids ran off into Dot's office and changed into their uniforms.  
"I used to do the same thing when I was their age. I wore my dress-up uniform almost all the time. I think I finally wore it out, but by then, I was wearing a real Guardian uniform, and was going to get a real keytool," Bob smiled, remembering his childhood.  
Dot chuckled and affectionatly kissed Bob's cheek.  
Bob grinned. "I wonder if that old toy keytool is still in my toy chest somewhere?"  
Dot smiled at him, "Probably -- you never throw anything away!"  
"Dot...!" Bob looked at his wife, feigning embaressment. But his eyes sparkled and he smiled at her.  
Dot laughed, "What?" she said in the same tone.  
Thankfully, Bob was rescued from having to answer by little Enzo and Andri, who had just came out to show off their new play Guardian uniforms.  
"That is sooo cute!" Dot smiled boradly. She ran into her office and brought out her camera.  
"Mainframe's going to be full of Guardians, isn't it?" Jo Ann smiled.  
"By the looks of it!"  
"I know Enzo wants to be a Guardian," Jo Ann smiled. "But do you want to be a Guardian, too, Andri?"  
"I do not know, Jo Ann..."  
"Well, there's plenty of time to give it some thought. It's not something to deside very quickly. Right, Bob?" Jo Ann turned to her brother-in-law.  
"Right..."  
"In the meantime, have fun pretending." Just then, Dot came out with her camera.  
"Smile guys!" Dot told them.  
They grinned huge grins, posing with their toy keytools.  
Dot snapped the picture.  
Jo Ann clapped her hands, and the others joined in.  
Dot whirled around and snapped a picture of the group.  
"Oh, Dot!" Jo Ann laughed. She giggled, pretending to hide behind Wild Card.  
Dot grinned and snapped more pictures.  
"Speaking of pictures," Hex smiled. "I have a little something for all of you. Enzo, could you and Andri, help me out, dears?"  
"Certainly..."  
Hex started giving out her presents. Little Enzo and Andri went back and forth, making their deliveries.  
"I hope you like them..."  
They all openned the gifts.   
"Oh, Hex! It's wonderfull!" Jo Ann showed Wild Card the picture Hex had painted of the couple.  
"Hey, that's great!"  
Hexadecimal had painted portraits of everyone. The couples had paintings of themselves together.  
"Oh, Hex -- its amazing!"  
"Well, Bob and Dot got me those wonderfull paints. I thought I'd put them to good use," Hex smiled.  
"And you certainly have!" Dot exclaimed.  
"Thanks, Hex," Jo Ann smiled. She hugged the ex-virus.  
"They're wonderful."  
"They sure are!" Wild Card grinned.  
"Thank-you," Hex said modestly.  
"We love them!" Jo Ann smiled.  
Hex blushed.  
"Can we give out more gifts, now?" little Enzo asked impaiantly.  
"Sure!"  
"Here's one for Turbo, from Jo Ann," Bob said.  
Turbo smiled, "Thank-ya Jo Ann. Whut is it?"  
"Open it and see!" Jo Ann grinned back at him.  



End file.
